It Hurts To Love You
by A good sniff
Summary: Dipper is soon to be eighteen and he and his sister return to Gravity Falls for their summer holidays. in the woods he unearths an old adversary. IT GETS GAY. IT GETS KINKY. THERE'S A TWIST THAT I'M SURE YOU WON'T EXPECT. IT GAVE ME A BRAIN ANEURYSM WRITING IT. HALLE-FUCKIN-LUJAH. (fun fact all the chapter names are names of songs that pertain the story, so if u want look em up)
1. Mutilate Me

And before we begin here are some miscellaneous facts, a few that may even pertain to the matter at hand:

Whenever and wherever you're reading this, I'm probably lying on my bed listening to the sound of my own thoughts screaming at me in my head right now.

Monophobia is the fear of being alone.

The only reason i'm writing this is because i have art block.

Sadomasochism is defined as, "gratification, especially sexual, gained through inflicting or receiving pain; sadism and masochism combined."

Children cannot be trusted with knives.

Knives are bad.

Society is a human creation that promotes submission and conformity.

Soup is good food

Now it's up to up to you to decide which is relevant. Hope you enjoy.

Now onto our regularly scheduled programing.

Dipper's POV

"We're here, we're here, we're here!" Mabel shouts excitedly. Dipper peels his face off the of the passenger side window as his sister's car pulls up to the Mystery Shack. He blinks a few times and glances over at his twin. She is practically bouncing up and down in her seat, Waddles snorts excitedly in the back seat.

Dipper is pretty excited too. Gravity Falls was one of his favorite places in the world, with all its mysteries and secrets. He couldn't imagine spending his summer any way other than hunting elusive lake monsters and fighting off an army of gnomes every other day. Maybe this year he could even record some paranormal activity.

Mabel turns the key and they both jump out of the car. Dipper takes a deep breath of that clean mountain air, "finally" he exhales. His senior year had been a stressful one but it was finally over. He had been accepted into his first choice of college. He could finally relax.

Mable throws open the trunk of the car with enthusiasm. Dipper hauls their suitcases out of the car and they drag them up to the back door.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Mabel and Dipper yell in unison.

"Kids!" yells a familiar voice from somewhere.

"Children," says another familiar voice from the top of the stairs. Grunkle Ford strides down the stairs to greet them, "how was your school year?"

"Very rewarding," Dipper answers at the same times as Mabel groans, "Lame!"

Grunkle Ford chuckles, "well you two can put your bags upstairs and then you can tell us all about your year."

Dipper and Mabel cart their bags up to the to the attic room they know and love.

Dipper inhales the musty attic smell. It reminds him of all the wonderful times he had here, he's so glad to be back.

They tramp back downstairs and into the living room. They sit down on the carpet and Stan sits up and turns down the T.V.

He look just the same as he ever has, wearing the same filthy old wife beater and striped boxers.

Ford sits down with them as well and they begin telling their Grunkles about their year.

They spend the rest of the day catching up and settling in.

That night as Dipper drifts off to sleep he finally feels at peace.

The next morning Dipper wakes up early to take a walk. He exits the shack and steps out into the cool air.

Dipper strolls off into the woods down a path he knows well, the sun is barely up the warm red light is seeping through the gaps in the trees. He wanders further and thinks of all the weird, creepy shit he seen in these woods.

As Dipper ventures further he thinks the light seeping through the trees is getting darker. He glances up at the sky the warm red is reverting to the deep purple it had been before the sun risen. Dipper furrows his brow in interested confusion. He glances around, he's never been to this part of the woods. He stops, staring one eyed up at him is a mossy triangular stone. Dipper glances around and then back at the stone.

"What the hell," Dipper mutters, "Bill?"

Dipper circles the half submerged slab of stone.

"Man, you've really let yourself go," Dipper laughs. He turns to leave but a chill shoots his spine as an all too familiar voice cackles from the trees around him.

"It's true, I have, living in the woods really does that to a guy."

Dipper swings around, his jaw drops.

"I haven't left this clearing in years, I'm bored out of my freaking mindscape," the voice cackles, a tall lanky figure steps out into the dim light. A mop of bleach blonde hair hangs over one of his eyes, the other one is wide and yellow with cat-like slits for it's pupil. His dark chocolatey brown skin would have been invisible against the dark trees if it hadn't been for his vibrant yellow dress shirt and his glowing eye.

"You? But you're," Dipper starts.

"Dead?" Bill laughs.

"Human," Dipper finishes.

"Oh, haha, this old thing, because of you and your sister I'm not as powerful as I used to be. This is the best I could do in my predicament. I've gotta say though, I'm _quite_ attractive for one of you pathetic life forms," Bill says with a wide grin.

"But,"dipper starts again. Bill takes a few more steps toward dipper. Dipper steps backward, scowling. "But why haven't I seen you since I was twelve?"

"Oh, I've been around, I've been keeping an eye on you," Bill takes another step, "still don't have a girlfriend, do you? Still pining for that Wendy chick?"

Dipper steps back again, "Why do you care?"

Bill laughs and takes another step forward, "I just want to catch up with an old friend, I haven't talked to anyone in years," his eye twitches a little.

Dipper steps back again, his back collides with the trunk of a tree. Bill shoots Dipper a nasty grin and slams against him.

"It's been so long Pine Tree, we've got _so_ much catching up to do," Bill purrs.

Dipper grimaces in complete and utter disgust, "Dude get off."

"But i'm so lonely, please don't leave me alone out here. I haven't had physical contact with anything living in years. Please stay here, with me," Bill bats his eyelashes and firmly grabs Dipper's hips.

Dipper's look of disgust only grows more disgusted. He pushes Bill off of him, Bill crashes to the ground with a loud thump. Dipper stumbles away and turns to run away from the clearing. He doesn't look back, he doesn't want to unearth all the memories of of the trauma Bill had put him and his sister through all those years ago.

Dipper finally looks back to see if Bill is following him, the moment he turns his head he runs smack into something and falls backward. He looks up and sees Bill standing over him.

"Hey there doll face," Bill grins down at him, "Neat little trick ain't it. Got you all turned around and back into my clutches"

"Ah! Dude leave me alone," Dipper yells crawling backwards away from Bill.

Bill disappears with a loud pop and reappears behind Dipper. He hooks his clawed hands under Dipper's arms and lifts him up off the ground.

Dipper stumbles backward, "Dude don't touch me!" he yells.

"You know what really sucks about being human, all your stupid urges and instincts," Bill whines, "Stay with me so you can help me satisfy them." Bill bats his eyelashes and starts walking toward dipper again.

"You're fucking disgusting, let me leave," Dipper growls. Bill's evil grin only widens. He reaches out to grab dipper's face. Dipper pulls back his arm and with as much force as he can muster brings his fist crashing into Bill's face. Bill plummets to the grassy earth with a loud groan, it sounded almost lustful. A look of complete shock spread across his face. It obviously had never crossed his mind that dipper could ever fight back like that. Dipper had been taking self defence classes ever since he had met Bill for exactly this reason.

Bill sits up still looking shocked, "you hit me," he says looking utterly betrayed.

"Yeah, you're getting rapey, so I hit you," Dipper says simply.

Bill stands up, he looks kinda angry now. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

Dipper scowls at him, "Yeah, friendly," he says continuing to back up. Bill continues to walk towards him.

"Dude I told you to step off," Dipper growls. Bill continues toward him. Dipper pulls back his arm again and sinking it into Bill's gut. Bills visible eye flutters and he lets out a loud "oof." He clutches his stomach and falls to the ground again. Dipper gives him kick for good measure.

Bill lets out a shuddering exhale. Dipper turns to leave.

"Hey pine tree, bet you won't kick me again," Bill says challengingly.

Dipper swings around angrily, "why won't you leave me alone?"

"Kick me Dipper," Bill says looking pathetically up at Dipper, "Do it."

Dipper does, Bill wheezes. Dipper bends down to Bill's level, "sorry dude, you totally deserve it for all the shit you put me through," Dipper shrugs and then stands up again.

"Hey pine tree, can you just stay here a little longer. I promise I won't do anything I just don't know how long it'll be until I see another living being," Bill says sadly.

He looks completely pitiful curled on the ground. Dipper almost feels bad for him. Against his better judgment, he sits back down.

Bill immediately pounces on him, pinning his arms above his head and sitting on his stomach.

"Damn it!" Dipper yells.

"What ?" says Bill with a shrug, "this is how I deal with crippling loneliness."

Dipper struggles to free himself from Bill's grip.

"Did you really expect anything less of me," Bill muses. A sense of panic falls over Dipper. He struggles harder.

Bill bends over freeing Dippers midsection. Dipper immediately twists and throws Bill to the ground. Dipper assumes a similar position to the one Bill had been occupying above him a second ago.

"I'm not a sweaty awkward preteen that you can push around anymore," Dipper growls.

Bill grins up at him, "I guess you're right kid, looks like you're too grown up for my way, I can't overpower you to get what I want anymore. How about you do it your way."

Dipper scowls down at him, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

Bill bites his lip and reaches his hands up and places them on Dippers hips. Bill tries to pull dipper down onto him, Dipper doesn't let him.

"It means I want you on top," Bill says with a vague air of seduction in his voice.

Dippers lip curls in disgust, he tries to pull away from Bill but bill keeps a firm grip on Dipper's hips.

"Soliciting sex from a minor, that's a new low even for you Bill," dipper says glaring down at him.

"You're still a minor?" Bill groans disappointedly.

"Seventeen, technically still a teen," Dipper says.

"Oh well you'll be eighteen at the end of the summer so who cares, besides this body can't be that old can it? That's really all that matters, I mean look me," Bill says arrogantly, removing his hands from Dippers waist and unsnapping the buttons on his yellow shirt.

Dipper stops and swallows his retort as he looks down at the young man's exposed chest.

(He's having an anime-boy-sees-a-titty-and-gets-a-nosebleed moment lol)

Dipper is stares down at the perfect body positioned below him forgetting that he wanted to leave, not realizing that he was free from Bill's grasp, that Bill had let go of him. He had the insatiable urge to touch him. Dipper instantly regretted the thought. Couldn't Bill like read minds or something? Dipper pulled his gaze away from Bill's chest and back to his face, the look on it answered Dipper's question, that or Bill had read the expression of peaked interest on Dipper's face.

"Why can't you just jerk off, why do you have to rope me into your perverse fantasies?" Dipper says the anger in his voice a bit half-hearted, he had become caught up in scanning the flawless body beneath him, Bill was right, he was extremely attractive.

"Because it's been years, I'm so tired of doing it alone, I need to be with someone for once," Bill says in a more serious voice, "I wanna have some fun, I can't do anything in these woods."

Dipper sighs he bends down further bringing his face close to Bill's, he takes his hand and brushes it along bill's ebony skin. His skin is soft. He smiles sleepily up at Dipper.

Bill reaches up kissing Dipper gently, Dipper responds by biting Bill's lip.

"Ow," Bill says with a challenging smile, "so you're like that? Never would've pegged you as a sadist." He laughs lightly.

Dipper doesn't smile. He slips a hand under Bill's unbuttoned shirt, he pulls it off his arms leaving his beautiful chest exposed. Bill's eyelids flutter a little bit.

Dipper hesitates, he doesn't actually know what he's doing, he knows how of course, but he's never actually, done it.

Bill picks up on Dipper's hesitation, he sits up and gently pushes Dipper against the trunk of a tree. He kisses him again, more roughly this time. Dipper threads his fingers into Bill's hair and entangles his hand in Bill's of bleach blonde mop. He yanks his head backward. Bill makes a pathetic face and lets out a small gasp.

"So you're not talking, huh?" Bill says with a strained grin.

Dipper looks him in the eye, the edges of his mouth curl upward a little bit. He chuckles a bit. Then he relinquishes his grip on Bill's hair who immediately moves in to kiss Dipper again.

Dipper feels Bill's hands sliding under his shirt, as they break apart and Dipper grazes Bill's bottom lip with his teeth. Bill slides the shirt over Dipper's head. Dipper continues to stare absently at Bill. He's starting to rethink his decision to go along with Bill's fantasy. He seems like he might be reformed maybe a little bit but Dipper still doesn't trust him, who would after he had tried to take over the world. But, he was really intriguing to Dipper, there where so many things Dipper didn't know about him.

Bill reaches down and unzips dippers fly. Dipper feels like he's going to regret this but he lets Bill continue. Bill lowers his head into Dippers lap. Bill starts bobbing his head up and down, Dipper puts a hand on Bill's head and stares down at him in a bored sort of way. Some girl had once given him a blowjob at a high school party, she had been drunk and dipper didn't really like her but she still did better than Bill was. Dipper didn't blame him though he didn't seem like the type to be giving blowjobs, he was definitely one that would be a regular of the receiving end.

Still, Dipper looks down at him and says, "you can do better than that," flatly.

Bill glances up at him poutily, he looks almost hurt, but he does try to up his game. Dipper pets Bill's hair absentmindedly. Bill pauses to catch his breath and Dipper tips Bill's chin back with his thumb so he looks dipper in the face. Neither of them say anything. Then Bill pulls of his pants and climbs onto Dipper's lap. He thrusts Dipper into himself and gasps.

He chuckles lightly, "it went in really easy," he leans forward, "to tell you the truth I was playing with myself earlier." he pauses and then purrs, "I was thinking of you."

"Right, like I believe that," Dipper scoffs.

"But it's true," he purrs moving his hips slowly, "I mean you and your family were the last living beings I saw before you erased me and you're arguable the cutest member of your family so naturally I'd dwell on you."

Bill stares lustfully at Dipper, his breaths are short and sharp.

"At first I hated you," he continues grazing Dippers face with his claws, "I spent every waking moment thinking of all the things I could **do** to you. Mentally, physically, eventually the fantasies became more physical than anything. I thought up all sorts of things I wanted to do with you, after awhile they got really, unconventional if you know what I mean."

Dipper doesn't respond so Bill continues, "And I mean if you think about it, I deserve whatever you could ever imagine to do to 't that be nice, retribution for all I've done to you. Sweet sweet revenge," he bites his lip and smiles.

Dipper remains silent and stony-faced. Bill gazes at him slowly moving his hips up and down. Dipper mulls Bill's words over in his head as the demon bobs up and down, penetrating the silence with shuddering gasps.

Dipper locks eyes with Bill, Bill smiles, Dipper scowls. Suddenly Dipper pushes Bill off him and onto the ground then flips him over and thrusts into him.

"Dipper!" Bill yells, surprised. Dipper assumes it's because he's being rough.

"You said whatever I want, didn't you?" Dipper grunts, "besides I know you want to do the same to me don't you?"

"Ah, oh man," he gasps, "I never said I was complaining." he almost laughs but it sounds more like choked moan.

Dipper squeezes Bills hips, digging his fingernails into them.

"Fuck! Feels like you've got a lot of anger towards me," Bill moans clenching his fists in the dirt, "take it out on my ass," he growls.

Dipper slams into him harder and Bill shouts fuck again.

"Man pine tree, your pent up rage feels awesome," Bill gasps. He moves his hips in rhythm with Dippers. Dipper is annoyed at his enthusiasm.

"What are you, some sort of masochist?" Dipper says with a condescending laugh.

"You wouldn't think so wouldya?" Bill cuts himself off with a loud moan, "but I could definitely get used to this."

"But whadabout you?" Bill slurs, "this make up for all the childhood trauma," he asks jokingly.

Dipper stops moving and glares at the back of Bill's head.

"Aw don't stop," Bill whines.

Dipper flips him over and glares directly at his face. Bill's hair has slid off his face revealing his other eye. It looks normal relative to the wide, yellow, slit pupiled one, but the contrast was rather grotesque.

Bill smiles at Dipper, "you wanna see my face when you do me?"

"Not really now that i'm seeing it all, your eyes are fucked up something fierce," Dipper scoffs.

"Rude," Bill pouts.

"Whatever," Dipper thrust into him again.

"Oh!" Bill moans, surprised.

Dipper glares down at Bill. His eyes flutter in ecstasy, his lips are parted, he's making a pathetic face up at Dipper, needy and flustered.

"You feel so good pine tree," Bill moans.

Dipper glares at him, "why don't you shut up?" he snaps.

"But I mean it," he whines, "this is _awesome_."

"Jesus christ, shut up," Dipper growls, he reaches his hand around Bill's throat.

The needy expression on Bill's face is replaced by a shocked, scared look. He makes a sound like he's trying to speak. It comes across as a sputtering cough.

Dipper keeps moving, Bill looks like he might cry. The edges of Dipper's mouth curl upward. Dipper tightens his grip and tears start to stream from Bill's eyes.

"Aw, don't worry, it'll be over soon," Dipper coos mockingly.

Dipper feels Bill's body shudder violently and then relax and he lets go of Bill's neck as he cums as well.

Dipper looks down at Bill panting. Bill stares back at him gasping for breath.

A smile spreads across his tear-soaked face and between breaths Bill gasps, "that was… so fucking… amazing."

Dipper sits back leaning against the tree again. He tucks everything back into his pants and then zips them back up. He continues to stare at Bill, he's a mess.

Bill sits up and waves his hand nonchalantly clearing away the mess. He stands up and pulls his pants back on then he moves to sit beside Dipper. Dipper half-heartedly tries to shrug him off to no effect.

"Come on pine tree, you can't just shrug me off after that," Bill says, he still sounds like he's trying to catch his breath, "you can't deny that you liked it," he grins.

Dipper remains silent. He's a bit ashamed that he succumbed to Bill's relentless allurement, but at the same time he can't help but feel pride at how he made Bill cry.

"Not talking again?" Bill purrs, "strong silent type are you?"

Dipper shoots him an annoyed look, then suddenly he stands up. He doesn't like the way Bill makes him feel. What he did scares him, what he wants to do scares him even more.

"Wait, where are you going," Bill asks with a pouty frown.

"I'm leaving, I'm going back to the Mystery Shack. This was a mistake," Dipper says turning to go back the way he came.

"Wait!" Bill whines.

Dipper stops, clenches his fist and then starts walking quickly away.

"Please don't leave," Bill begs grabbing up his shirt and shoes and running after Dipper. He grabs Dipper's arm but Dipper yanks it away from him.

"If you care so much just follow me," Dipper snaps continuing away from the clearing.

"I can't leave the fucking clearing!" Bill yells. Dipper stops again.

"If you say I can come with you I can leave, but if you don't then I'm stuck here!" he shouts from the edge of the clearing.

"Well that explains it then, only reason you did this is so you can leave." Dipper says he starts to walk away again then Bill stops him again.

"No!" he yells, "no," he chokes sounding like he's on the verge of tears, "I don't wanna be here, you're right, but-" he pauses, "I'll stay with you I promise, just-," he pauses again, "Please don't leave me alone again."

Dipper clenches his fists, he wants to leave. Partly because he was scared of what he might do, partly because he wanted to make Bill cry again. He swallows then lets out a heavy exhale. He turns around to look back at Bill, at seeing his face Dipper turns back around. Why is this so hard? Why can't he just leave?

"Pine tree," Bill whines, Dipper can hear the sad smile in his voice. A desperate attempt to convince him to stay.

Dipper yells angrily, then turns on his heels and storms back toward Bill. Bill's face lights up for a second and then reverts to his typical condescending expression, as though he was trying to hide his excitement.

"I knew you'd co-," his sentence is stopped short by Dipper punching him in the gut again. He buckles and groans in pain. Dipper turns and marches away.

"Wait Dipper!"

"good bye Bill," he says and then he runs full speed back to the mystery shack before he can change his mind.

He finally stops when he's on the porch of the mystery shack. He pants, what has he done. What the fuck did he just do.

He goes inside and slams the door behind him.

"Dipper!" grunkle stan yells, "how many times I told you, don't slam that."

"Sorry, it was an accident," Dipper lies rushing up the stairs.

He locks himself in the bathroom and catches his breath. He looks at himself in the mirror, for some reason he barely recognizes his own face, "what's wrong with you?" he whispers to his reflection.

He runs the shower and strips off his clothes. He sits in the tub and lets the water run over him. Could he forget this? Does he want to forget it?

He's in the shower for a while, he may have even cried at one point. He can't tell.

When he finally gets out the waters cold and it's almost dinner. He sees Mabel in the hall as he's walking to their room.

"You were in there a while," Mabel, "you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine," Dipper says dismissively.

"You sure?" Mabel asks with a concerned frown, "you look all weird."

"Mabel I'm just trying to get around telling you I was jerking off," Dipper lies.

"Oh, TMI, sorry" she says.

"That's why you shouldn't press me," Dipper says walking to their room.

"Sorry sorry, I wont do it again," she says and then goes downstairs.

Dipper lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He doesn't know what to do, everything's fucked up. His dream of a peaceful summer is unimaginable now.

Some time later Mabel pops her head in to check up on him.

"You hungry, I made dinner?" she asks.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks, I think I'm just gonna go to bed," Dipper says looking over at her and giving her a half hearted smile.

"Okay, I'll put some aside for you if you get hungry," she says looking a bit relieved. The smile worked.

"Thank you."

She turns the light of as she leaves. Dipper drifts of to sleep hoping for the peace it normally brings, but his dreams are disturbed. He dreams of that morning when he had his hands around Bill's neck. In the dream when Bill's body shakes but Dipper doesn't let go. His hands squeeze tighter and he can't stop them. The tears stream down his face and he looks genuinely scared. His face is turning red.

"Stop it!" Dipper yells, "I don't want this, STOP IT!"

His hands don't stop. Bills eyes start to droop and his body goes limp. Dipper's hands finally let go.

"Oh no, oh fuck," Dipper says in a panic, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want this I'm so sorry!"

He stands up and stumbles backward. The trees are closing in on him, their branches reaching out for him, wrapping around, twisting around his neck, squeezing. He fumbles trying to get them off, they're too tight, he can't breathe. He gasps for air, there isn't any, hes gonna die…

He sits up in bed sweaty and panting. He looks around, it's dark outside, Mabel's asleep.

He throws his sheets off and crosses the room quietly so as to not wake Mabel. He rushes silently through the house and once he's outside he breaks into a sprint. He dashes through the trees, retracing his steps from this morning, everything looks different.

"Bill!" he yells. "Bill where are you!?"

Dipper is panicking, he doesn't even really know why, he just has to find him.

"Bill!" he screams, he can barely see two feet in front of himself, he keeps tripping on roots and rocks, he keeps going he doesn't care.

In the distance he sees a cold blue glow amongst the trees. He hadn't noticed it before but that morning it had more of a warm comforting yellow glow.

"Bill!" Dipper yells running as fast as he can to the clearing. "Bill!"

Dipper stops in the clearing Bill is lying next to the tree he'd pushed Dipper against earlier. His bodies shaking gently, he's crying. Dipper kneels down next to him. "Bill," he says quietly, "I'm sorry, I was wrong to leave you."

"You're not real, go away," Bill says, barely audible.

"Bill it's me, for real," dipper puts a hand on his shoulder, then he sees his forearm, "oh my god, Bill your arm," Dipper picks it up gently.

"No don't look," Bill yanks in away and hides it from Dippers view.

"Bill please," Dipper says sadly.

Bill sits up still holding his arm to his chest so Dipper can see it. Dipper wants to cry it's his fault. Seeing Bill cry wasn't worth it.

He doesn't cry, instead he rips the sleeves of his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Bill sniffs.

Dipper grabs his arm.

"Wait no I don't," Bill says trying to pull it back.

Dipper doesn't let him, he holds his arm and wraps the tattered cloth from his sleeves around Bills bloodied forearm, covering the deep gashes.

Bill starts to cry again, "I'm sorry."

Dipper grabs Bill and hugs him tightly to his chest, "Shut up, you didn't do anything to apologize for. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, that was really fucked up, I dont know whats wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Bill sniffles, "anyone- anyone in your position would've left."

"Doesn't mean I should've," Dipper says, hugging Bill tighter, "I won't do it again."

Bill clutches at the back of Dipper's t-shirt, "Thank you for coming back," he sobs into Dipper's shoulder.

"Yeah," Dipper whispers, he doesn't want to let go of Bill.

They sit in silence clinging to each other, Bills body shaking. Bills body eventually stops shaking and Dipper realizes he's cried himself to sleep. He can feels his eyes start to droop as well. He lays Bill down on the grass and lays beside him pulling him back close to him. Bill's back fits against his body like a puzzle piece. Dipper drifts asleep.

Oof what a ride, if you're new here you won't know the difference but if you're cummin back for seconds then you may notice a few differences in the story. Well I apologize if this has just thrown you off entirely, I had a revelation while re-reading my previous work ya see. I was thinking about if Dipper really had just up and left how would that go, and honestly it's so much better to see Dipper sprinting through the woods in the middle of the night, barefoot in his underwear desperately calling Bill's name, Panicking for reasons he himself doesn't know.

So sorry if you liked it better the first way, I do humbly apologize but I feel that this new version better fits in with the speed of their relationship and reinforces Bill's fear of being left behind and isolated. Tell me what you think my dear sweet readers and if any of you newbies are curious to read the previous version, Hit me up, I'll send it to ya so you can decide which you like better.

Thanks for fueling my obsession, see ya next time.


	2. You Blister My Paint

Hello girls, boys and others, are we having a nice day? enjoying our week? doing a little light reading I see, good for you, keeping yourself literate (unlike me, I swear to god I cannot read for the life of me). Today's dish is a succulent serving of furtive glances, tentative, longing stares and sad gazes that go unnoticed by the subject of the gaze. The course after that is a bit foggy, our chef tends to mumble when spoken to. I don't think he's really sure what he's doing. They say he comes up with his dishes as he's between a state of sleeping and waking. He plays them over and over and dwells upon them until he can set them in motion. The chef is a melancholy man, he has a bittersweet sadness about him. His masterpieces are terribly beautiful, they make the patrons of his establishment crave the saddens it brings them. A sort of depressing masochism.

Aren't metaphors fun?

Golly, I sure do think so, I mean if this can be considered a metaphor, if it is what could it be for? Bill's longing to warm Dippers cold shoulder? A plea to be heard, to be ruined? A sad cycle of hurt to be passed around again leaving everyone in tears?

I dunno! I'm just writing whatever the hell comes to mind! Here's your fav boys being angsty and gay!

Bills POV

He wakes up Dipper is asleep on the ground beside him. Bill sits up and lets out a loud sob again.

Dipper shoots up, "Whats wrong?!"

"You're real, you came back," Bill sobs throwing his arms around dipper's neck and crying into his shoulder.

Dipper pats his back a bit awkwardly, "yeah I came back."

Bill's somewhere between laughing and sobbing, he's so fucking happy.

"You wanna go home now?" Dipper asks him quietly.

"I get to go with you?" Bill says letting go of Dipper and looking at him excitedly.

Dipper doesn't make eye contact, "duh, what'd you think? I came back where else would I take you."

"I dunno, I wasn't really thinking," Bill smiles, "thank you, I'm so happy." he hugs Dipper again.

Dipper stands up pulling Bill with him. Dipper takes his hand and leads him out of the clearing. He feels a weight lift from off his chest as he crosses the invisible barrier that had held him here for so long. He smiles even bigger.

As they near the back door of the Shack Dipper turns to Bill and grabs his arm firmly.

"Play along okay," he says, "I'm not really sure how to explain why I brought you here. Also i'm gonna have to be a little mean, it's nothing personal." Dipper takes a deep breath.

Bill nods and lets Dipper drag him onto the porch and inside. Dipper whispers, "sorry," kind of unapologetically and casts Bill to the floor with a thud.

"Look who I found rotting away in the woods," he booms like the villain in some cartoon who's just caught that protagonist creeping around his lair. The way his demeanor changed so quickly kinda turns Bill on.

"Act like you didn't want me to bring you here," Dipper says quietly, "We've gotta make it convincing."

Bill nods obediently.

Mabel rockets into the room, "Who'd you find!" she yells. Bill scoots away from the twins until his back hits the closed door. They study the look of feigned unease on his face. His eyes dart from each of their faces, it takes a great deal of effort not to smile. Mable is furrowing her brow while Dipper has a smug sort of look on his face.

"Is that, Bill? She asks in shock, "but he's-"

"Yup," Dipper says. He has his hands in his pockets and he's looking boredly down at Bill. He looks so cool, Bill whines quietly. Dipper shoots him a look.

"Why would you bring him here? What happened to his arm?" she asks giving her brother a dumbfounded look.

Bill moves his arm uneasily.

"He fell while I was bringing him here," Dipper says waving the question away. Bill's glad. "And where else would I bring him, besides he's harmless, look," says Dipper, hands still in his pockets. He kicks out his leg and presses it into Bill's chest.

Bill grunts softly in counterfeit submission.

"Look he's not doing anything about it, he's completely docile,"as he says docile, Dipper locks eyes with Bill, staring intensely at him. Bill almost bites his lip.

"What's all the racket?" barks Stan, sidling into the room. Dipper removes his foot from Bill's chest. The weight lifting from his chest leaves him disappointed.

"Bills not gone, Dipper found him in the woods," Mabel answers.

"What!" Stan exclaims then seeing Bill his eyes narrow, "You!" he shouts. Stan storms toward Bill, grabs him by the collar and drags him up the the door. Bill's feet are barely touching the ground.

"Pine Tree!" Bill whines deplorably, putting on a dewy-eyed frown.

Dipper does nothing but stare at him. You sadistic fuck! Bill thinks to himself.

"I'm gonna kill you you piece of shit," Stan growls tightening his grip on Bills collar. Wow, Bill thinks, choked two times in two days. Who whoulda thought.

"Grunkle Stan, I think you've scared him enough," Dipper says staring intently at Bill. Stan releases Bill who crumples leaning against the door to keep himself upright.

"Why are you here? You were erased!" Stan demands.

Bill fakes a frantic look directed at Dipper, as if asking if he could speak. Dipper raises his eyebrows in a questioning way, asking Bill "Well?"

Bill looks back at Stan, "I don't know! I just woke up in the woods after you erased me, it makes sense though, I mean you're back to normal too," Bill answers.

Stan glares at him, "it didn't work at all? I could've potentially lost all my memories for nothing, I'll kill Ford," he growls.

"It wasn't for nothing," Dipper cuts in, "he can't really do anything now. Look at him, keeping this form is preventing from doing anything else really."

"He's kinda cute now," Mabel coos, "He's like a scared bunny."

Stan continues to glare at him. Bill glances back at Dipper. Dipper meets his eye.

"I'm gonna go lock him in the room where we used to keep all the wax figures. Then I'll get Grunkle Ford to help me contain him," he says grabbing Bill roughly by the arm and dragging him down the hall.

Once out of earshot a simpering smile splits across Bill's face and he says, "Oh please pine tree, let me go, I'm so frightened, I'm so powerless please don't hurt me," with a generous helping of sarcasm.

Dipper rolls his eyes as Bill cackles.

"Come on I need to clean your cuts," Dipper says leading him upstairs to the bathroom. Bill drops the attitude. He shuts up.

Dipper sits him down on the toilet and pulls the hydrogen peroxide out of the cabinet under the sink.

"Let me see your arm," Dipper says. Bill looks at the floor and holds his arm to his chest.

"Come on," Dipper gently grabs his wrist. Bill finally lets him see. Dipper unwraps his makeshift bandages. Bill flinches.

"It's okay, I know you don't want me to look but I don't want you to get an infection," Dipper says quietly.

Bill nods. He's ashamed, he shouldn't have done but he didn't think Dipper would come back. he had been so alone and with Dipper he wasn't lonely anymore but when he left… he couldn't take it.

"This is gonna sting, sorry," Dipper says. Bill nods. Dipper pours the hydrogen peroxide on his arm, Bill grits his teeth. Dipper dries in off with some tissues and then re-wrapps it with real bandages.

"Please don't do that again, it's not a good way to deal with stuff," Dipper says, then quietly, "trust me, I know."

There's an awkward silence, Bill glances at Dippers arms. Dipper gets up quickly.

"Okay come on let me take you back down stairs," Dipper says hurriedly.

"Hypocrite," Bill whispers under his breath.

Bill follows Dipper downstairs and Dipper opens the door at the end of the hallway. He pushes Bill inside, Bill stumbles, catches himself and turns around. What was that? Bill thinks, is he mad?

Fine be that way, he thinks and then he grins. If Dippers gonna be confusing them Bill's going to fuck with him.

"You were really hot bossing me around out there," Bill says breathily.

Dipper scoffs, Bill is teasing him and he's sure Dipper knows it.

"And when you stepped on me, Ooo," he says in a low voice, "I could barely keep myself composed."

"That's great Bill," he says with a patronizing smile you might show a child. Then his face reverts to the unamused look that it had been wearing the majority of their time together.

Bill moves toward Dipper as he wipes his face of the grin.

"Hey Dipper," he almost whispers, "I think I'm in love-," he's cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Switch to Dipper POV

Dipper panics. So much so that he barely registers Bill speaking through the door in a sincere voice, "I mean it I'm not joking, or fucking with you, I really lov-,"

Dipper slams his fist against the door shutting Bill up. Dipper closes his eyes and exhales, unclenching his fist.

"Don't leave this room, okay?" he says calmly. Then he turns and walks back down the hallway.

And switch back to Bill's POV because this is a Bill chapter, gotta keep it even.

Bill does mean it. He groans, he knew he shouldn't have said it. He turns around and slips down the door landing softly on the floor. He laughs coldly to himself.

What's Dipper's deal anyway? What about yesterday morning, last night? He'd understands if Dipper was consistently shunting his advances, but Dipper wasn't. He would act cold but then he'd do something to contradict himself and try to brush it off. Bill thought that maybe there was going to be something between them after this morning but now he can't tell. Bill couldn't understand it, it was like Dipper was trying to keep himself from doing something, yanking his hand away from an open flame.

Bill's mind begins to wander. He wonders what Dipper is doing now. He can't read people the way he used to and Dipper, Bill can't read him at all anymore. Bill closes his eyes and waits. He is very adept at waiting. He's been doing nothing else for the longest time. He drifts into the state of consciousness you feel before you fall asleep. A kind of heightened centiance engulfs you and all your senses are more intense but you don't really notice because you've drifted off already.

Bill swims through the bodies of thought crashing around his skull. He's not sure how long he's been sitting there, it doesn't really matter. He hears the sound of a conversation that's too far away for him to hear what's actually being said. Like a song you recognize but you can tell which one because the restaurant it's being played in is too loud. The voices seem to be coming this way, one of them is Dipper.

An idea crosses his partially conscious mind and he allows a few tears to roll down his face. He wants dipper to think that it had really hurt when he had shot down Bill's confession. It didn't matter all that much, it just confused him.

As if in the back of his mind hears the door knob squeak as it's turned. He feels the pressure on his back pulling away. He falls as if in slow motion. As he hits the floor he is jerked back to consciousness. He blinks.

He's lying on the floor, head between Dipper's feet, staring up at him.

"Were you leaning against the door this whole time?" A look of concern flashes across his face and then disappears. "You're-" he starts but Bill quickly wipes away the tears.

Dipper shuts his mouth reading the situation but deciding not to pursue it. Bill glances to the left of Dipper and sees a familiar face. Ford glares disapprovingly down at him. Not angry but disappointed.

"Get up," Dipper orders half heartedly, like he's trying to keep his composure but it's obvious he's concerned. Bill stands up and turns around. He steps back into his submissive demeanor.

"What do you want?" He asks sadly. He's really having fun with the act, playing pretend makes him feel naughty and he loves it.

"Ford wants to make sure you can't get out," Dipper says, it sounds like he doesn't think it's necessary.

"I want to talk to you later Bill," Ford says, studying him, "I want you to tell me all you know about, this," he indicates Bill. He seems a bit annoyed, probably about being wrong about getting rid of Bill.

Bill nods.

"Dipper can you watch him for awhile, I need to secure this room," Ford says turning to Dipper. Dipper nods and grabs Bills arm, this time he isn't as rough. He gently steers Bill down the hall and upstairs. Dipper leads him into the attic room and releases his arm. He sits down on the bed and looks at his feet.

"Sorry," he says quietly, "for yesterday, I, uh, should have asked before I, you know," he makes and indistinct gesture and continues to stare at his shoes.

"Choked me," Bill purrs gliding over to sit beside Dipper, "don't worry about it, I deserved it, really I should be the one apologizing for bullying you into fucking me." To be honest Bill is disappointed, he thought Dipper was going to apologize for the door slamming thing. Bill had really hoped to talk about it.

"Yeah, but-" Dipper starts.

"But nothing, I told you not to worry about it, and to tell the truth, it was really exciting," Bill muses tracing circles on Dipper's shoulder with index finger.

Dipper drops his head in his hands, he looks ashamed.

"God this is so stupid," he groans, "I wish none of this had happened, then you wouldn't have me all fucked up."

Bill feels his heart drop, "Oh," he says dejectedly.

"No, Sorry, I don't mean it like that," Dipper says rubbing the back of his neck. He's uncomfortable. "I-" he pauses. "I mean fucked up in a good way," he says, "uhg, that sounds so stupid but," he trails off.

"No, I get it," Bill says with a relieved smile. He sighs and leans his head on Dipper's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Dipper says again.

"I know, you said that," Bill says softly.

"Then why don't you hate me?" he asks.

"Why would I?"Bill counters, a concerned tone to his voice.

"Why wouldn't you!" Dipper yells standing up. "You've obviously got feelings, how have I not hurt them!? I left you out there knowing exactly how that would make you feel! I've been a fucking jerk, hell, I've been an abusive fucking jerk, you're just okay with that!? Aren't you scared of me?!"

"No way, you came back remember, that makes up for it, completely," Bill says looking up at Dipper, "and I dont think you've been a jerk, I told you it's exciting, it's hot when you act like that."

"But i'm not Acting," Dipper yells angrily.

"That's not what I mean," Bill starts.

"No listen to me," Dipper snaps at him. Bill closes his mouth. "I wanted to make you cry! The idea of hurting you turned me on! I don't want that! That terrifies me! I don't want to kill you but i'm afraid I might," he chokes up. Tears start to stream down his face.

Bill stands up and move toward Dipper. He gently wraps his arms around him.

"No, don't," Dipper sobs. Bill squeezes him tighter.

"It's Okay," Bill whispers.

"It's not," Dipper cries into Bill's shoulder, I feel like a fucking psychopath."

"But you're not," Bill says in a comforting voice.

"I-" Dipper starts.

"You don't feel this way towards anyone else, do you?" Bill asks.

"No but-"

"Then you don't have to worry about anything," Bill says pating Dipper's hair, "it's my fault you feel like this, that's why you feel like this towards me. You don't have to worry so much about it. you're going to be alright."

Dipper is shaking in Bill's arms. It suddenly hits Bill how close Dipper is. Dippers hands are clutching at the back of Bill's shirt. His face is buried in Bill's shoulder, Bill can feel his tears seeping through the fabric. Bill has one hand tangled in Dipper's soft, curly hair. The other is resting gently on his back. Bill wants to kiss him. It's probably not a good time, but he wants to.

Behind him he hears the door open. Dipper jumps away from him and frantically wipes his face of all the snot and tears. Bill spins around, secretly angry that someone had interrupted the touching moment.

Mabel is standing in the doorway looking at Dipper.

"Hey bro-bro what's up?" she says looking worried.

"Stay in here with Bill, I'm going to go shower," he says, blatantly ignoring her question. He's got this look on his face, like a deer in the headlights. Like someone who's completely lost it. He looks like he's about to have a meltdown.

"No Dipper," Mabel says, "you need to talk to me," she looks really worried.

"I gotta take a shower Mabel," he says walking past Bill and her and out the door.

Mabel turns to Bill and hisses, "You better stay put, I've gotta go after him. Last time he acted like this he almost killed himself."

Looking shocked Bill nods. She rushes down the hall after him. Bill sits down on the floor. He never realized he'd caused Dipper **that** much trouble. Or maybe he just didn't care until now. Maybe a human body not only came with human urges but human emotions too.

"Shit," he groans. He really screwed Dipper up. It's all his fault. And Dipper still apologized to him, Dipper still came back. Bill starts to cry. He buries his face in his knees. He's never felt like this before, it's awful. He's the worst, he should just die. The tears stream down his face. He lets all the bad things he's done to the twins flood into his head and he cries even harder. God he sucks.

He hears footsteps and looks up to see Mabel storming toward him. Before he can open his mouth to ask about Dipper she kicks him in the ribs. He keels over and wheezes. After a few strained breaths and quite a few more tears he sits up. He looks up at mabel who's fuming over him. She looks like she's about to yell at him.

"Is Dipper okay?" he sniffs.

Mabel's face softens, "he'll be alright," she offers Bill a hand. He takes it and she helps him up off the floor.

"Sorry about the ribs," she says, "I've been wanting to do that for years. I'm not actually mad at you right now, I know you were comforting him, thank you."

Bill nods. He's still crying.

"He really tried to kill himself?" Bill asks in a choked voice. Mabel nods sadly.

"It's my fault,"he sobs.

Mabel looks at him, she's at a loss. She doesn't want say that it's his fault but there's no denying that it is.

"No," she starts but Bill cuts in.

"It is," he says through tears, "it's all my fault."

Mabel puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you've obviously changed Bill, you obviously feel remorse for what you've done and I think Dipper knows that," she smiles sadly. Bill sighs shakily, trying to calm himself down.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Mabel says giving Bill a hug.

"It's probably fucking hilarious to see your arch nemesis crying like a baby," he sniffs.

"It would be funnier if you were still a floating triangle," Mabel smiles. Bill laughs. Then he sinks to the floor sobbing again.

"Hey, what's wrong," she asks crouching down.

"It's fine," he says between shaky gasps, "just gotta get it out of my system."

"Okay, I'll wait outside," she leaves closing the door behind her.

Bill sobs loudly, "it's okay," he tells himself. "You're okay, you're fine, it's alright," he whispers, "breath, just breath."

He inhales, then exhales, "I'm okay," he wipes his face.

He stands up and walks to the door, he opens it and sees Mabel waiting outside. She hears the door open and turns to him.

"Sorry," he says apologetically, leaning against the doorframe.

"You're fine," she says.

"Thanks," he smiles, "for being kind."

She smiles, "who would I be if I wasn't?"

"It's definitely one of your best qualities," Bill says sweetly. Shit he thinks, hope that didn't come off as flirting.

"Mabel," Ford's distinctive voice calls from the end of the hallway.

"Yeah Grunkle Ford?" She inquires turning away from Bill.

"I thought Dipper was watching him?" Ford asks. He's speaking about Bill like he's a dog or something.

"He asked me to so he could take a shower," she answered. Ford looks concerned, he glances at Bill then back to Mabel. "Well I'll take him from here."

Ford takes Bill by the arm. His grasp is firm but not rough. Bill is scared to speak to him. Unlike with Dipper who would just glare at him when he said stupid shit, Ford would just looks disappointed. It gave Bill a weird feeling, something about Ford made Bill not want to disappoint him.

Ford leads him back to the room he had been it. Before he can step back inside and slip back into his dream state Ford speaks to him.

"You haven't said anything, this whole time," he looks at Bill questioningly, "No rude comments or creepy insights into our minds, why?"

Bill stares at him, unsure what to say. The rude comments were being withheld to keep up his act. He couldn't have Ford knowing he'd begged to come with Dipper. And as for creepy insights, he couldn't read people anymore, he couldn't get into people's heads and use their thoughts and fears to taunt them. "I, uh," he stutters. He wipes his nose on his sleeve.

"You've been crying, I didn't think you could. Can you tell me why?"Ford asks, he sounds like a therapist.

"I, um. I didn't really want to come here. I, I've done so much bad stuff to you and your family. I can't bare to be around you all because, I uh, ever since I've had, you know, this form I've started feeling remorse," he says looking at the floor. That wasn't entirely true. He wasn't remorseful to the point that he was emotionally unstable but it wasn't entirely untrue either. He did feel bad, he felt awful and he deserved to be locked in a plain, boring room with nothing to do but think about what he's done.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now but I need to talk to you tomorrow."

Bill nods and Ford leaves the room. Bill slides down the door again. It feels warmer than before, it's like it's buzzing. Bill scans the walls, a long thin strand of colorful thread is lining them, circling around the room.

Unicorn hair, he guesses, to keep him in. Clever now he can't get away, not that he wanted to. But he'd have liked to sneak out and have a little fun with Dipper in the middle of the night once and awhile. If Dipper would let him of course.

Bill rubs his hand up his forearm feeling the countless old scars covering it. He felt stupid for making them, admittedly it wasn't his finest moment, sometimes he did it because he was so lonely that he thought it was the only thing he could do to feel better. Mostly he'd done it out of sheer boredom. Great reason to self harm he scoffs angrily to himself. In his defense he had **nothing** to do, at all. He had some grass and some dirt and trees, that was it plus whatever small irrelevant object he could manage to conjure up. Like a pen or a watch. Or a knife.

He rubs the raised scars that defaced his forearms. Stupid.

His mind wanders to Dipper, Bill had seen his when he had pinned his arms above his head yesterday. They were his fault, he did that to Dipper.

I'm such a piece of shit, he thinks to himself.

Hours later Bill hears pacing outside the door. Back and forth and back and stop. Then they move unsurely towards the door. Then they stop again and then back and forth and back and forth again.

Bill crouches to look under crack under the door. He sees a pair of black Vans pacing past the door. Bill deducts that it isn't Stan or Ford and Mabel is more of a Converse kind of a gal, so it had to be Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, you gonna come in or are you just gonna tease me?" Bill asks with a sad sort of smile. He wanted to apologize to Dipper.

The pacing stops. Then footsteps move toward the door. Bill scoots away so that he won't get stepped on and Dipper opens the door.

Bill looks up at Dipper who shuts the door and sits down across from him.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry," Bill whines, "I don't know how you could apologize to me, I don't deserve that after what I put you through."

"Bill, it's-"

"Don't forgive me, Dipper, I really don't deserve it."

"Bill I-"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Bill sobs.

"Bill!" Dipper shouts.

Bill shuts up.

"It's okay," Dipper says calmly.

"But it isn't," Bill whines, "it's not."

"Bill, shut up and listen," Dipper says, "it's okay, I've gotten over it, I've forgiven you, you obviously regret what you did, so it's okay."

"But I,"Bill blubbers, "but you."

"You're not the same person you were, you've changed," Dipper says comfortingly.

"But I still did it," Bill says dejectedly.

"Shut up," Dipper says with a smile, "you're not going to change my mind about it so stop trying to convince me I should hate you."

Bill opens his mouth to speak, then he shuts it and nods. He wipes his eyes and smiles.

"Thanks, for not hating me then," Bill says, unsure where to look.

"No Problem," Dipper says. Bill hears Dipper shuffling his feet uneasily. Bill glances up at him. He meets his eyes.

"I uh," Dipper starts.

Bill crawls toward him cautiously, maintaining eye contact. He reaches up and cups Dipper's face in his hand. Dipper leans in and kisses Bill, sweetly this time. Bill closes his eyes and melts with Dipper. Who knew being human could feel so good.

Dipper pushes Bill away.

"Sorry," he says, blushing and avoiding eye contact. "I uh, I came in here to ask if you wanted to shower or whatever."

Bill looks at him.

Dipper continues, "I mean, you're probably all sticky and sweaty from, well, you know, and you've been living in the woods for like years, you look like you've been keeping yourself clean I guess but if you want," he trails off.

"You sound like you're trying to ask me out," Bill laughs. Dipper laughs too.

"Sorry," he says again.

"Stop apologizing, it's cool," Bill smiles.

Dipper opens his mouth again, presumably to apologize, then he catches himself and says, "Come on then, you're filthy, you have to shower, that's an order," Dipper says jovially. He stands up and offers Bill a hand. Bill takes it and Dipper pulls him up. Dipper leads him back down the hallway, back up the stairs and and asks him to wait outside the bathroom.

"Let me just grab some of my clothes for you so I can wash yours," Dipper says, he hasn't met Bill's eyes since he kissed him.

Bill stands awkwardly in the hall waiting for Dipper to come back. He does and he hands a folded t-shirt and some sweatpants to Bill, "you can just leave you clothes outside the door and I'll wash them for you, I might have to trash that shirt tho, dunno if i'll be able to get the blood out."

Bill nods and takes the folded clothes, "Hey Pine Tree, you wanna maybe, come wash my back," Bill purrs flirtatiously.

"I already showered," Dipper says stupidly.

"Fine be that way," Bill says, jokingly. Then he strides into the bathroom, "No peeking," Bill muses wagging his finger at Dipper. Then he closes the door.

He sets the the stack of clothes on the countertop and looks into the mirror. This is the first time he's really gotten a good look at his new form. Yes he had seen himself in the reflective surface of of puddles after it rained but it was hard to see properly. He pulls his hair back from his face, he grimaces. Dipper was right his eyes looked pretty screwed up relative to each other. Bill laughs and lets his hair fall back over his eye.

Bill unbuttons his shirt, he had noticed Dipper's eyes lingering too long on his chest earlier. He looks at it himself, there's nothing really remarkable about his chest. It's a normal looking chest probably more on the skinny side due to the fact that he'd been living in the woods for the last five years. Bill pulls his shirt off completely and strips off the rest of his clothes and gets into the shower. He lets the hot water wash away the filth of five years in the woods.

After he's dry, Bill hangs his towel back up and pulls on the sweatpants then he takes the t-shirt Dipper gave him and looks at it. It says DEVO and has a picture of five guys is silly red hats. He puts it on, it smells like Dipper. Duh.

He peeks out of the bathroom door and glances down the hall. He notices Dipper sitting on the floor beside the door, nose buried in a magazine. The cover features a goat statue and adjacent to it a nude lady on a stayer's shoulders. At the top left corner it says Fate in bold letters and across the bottom it says The Ancient Rites Of Pan.

"Whatchya reading?" Bill asks with an affectionate smile down at dipper.

"Oh," Dipper looks up at him, "Just some paranormal magazine."

"What's it about?" Bill asks. He sounds flirtatious, like a pining teenaged girl trying to get some brooding unattainable guy to like her.

"Oh you know, flying saucers, dimension hopping, bleeding saints, the usual," Dipper smiles looking up at Bill, "You feel any better after getting clean."

"Sure do," Bill purrs, "now that I don't smell like the woods you wanna fool around I little."

Dipper shoots him a disgruntled look, "we did it yesterday, like, it's been twenty-four hours."

"Kidding," Bill snorts blowing off the rejection. It really was a joke but he wouldn't be complaining if Dipper said yes.

Dipper stands up, "I feel kinda bad leaving you locked in that room by yourself."

"Don't" Bill says reassuringly, "your family doesn't trust me yet, I've gotta woo them like I've wooed you," Bill strokes Dipper's face with his thumb suggestively.

Dipper laughs lightly.

"Besides," Bill purrs getting real close to Dipper and lowering his voice, "I like being kept like your pet," Bill pauses for effect, "Master."

Dipper's face flushes, "Never call me that again," he says averting his eyes again and stepping back from Bill.

"Spoilsport," Bill huffs.

"You can go back to the room yourself, I trust you can do that on your own."

"What? You're not going to _drag_ me back there? You're not going to force me, pleading with you to let me go, down the hall?"

"Nope," he says plainly, "you're perfectly capable of dragging yourself down the hall."

"Fine," Bill sighs overdramatically. He then darts and quickly pecks Dipper on the cheek, "I love you and I'm gonna miss you _so_ much in the few hours we'll be apart," he says with a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah yeah same here," Dipper says sarcastically back, "now go away I've gotta finish something before Stan makes me restock the shelves in the gift shop."

Bill blows him a kiss and then turns to return to his room.

WELL! That's chapter two, i originally had this idea that i was basing the chapter around but i didn't get to that part yet, i guess i'll just save it for the next one. So if you want leave me your thoughts, opinions, which things I've done grievously wrong and you're oh so perturbed by, in the, what do you call it? Reviews? Yeah that's it. Alright that's all for now, go have some fun, it's summer, be green be safe. I'm gonna go inhale some paint fumes and let some rats loose in the local elementary school. Then I'll probably find some of those FUCKING middle schoolers and chase them down the road on my bike yelling obscenities at them. Then it's likely a will be arrested and have to spend a night in jail. But then I'll be fine and they'll let me off with a warning (not knowing I was the one who let the rats loose on all those 5-9 year olds, of course) and I'll come back, to you, and bestow upon you more of my lovely stories.


	3. Like A Parasite

Like a Parasite by The Queers

Hello lovelies I'm Ba~ack. Back from the mental ward that _they_ had me locked up in because a whitening strip for my teeth left me foaming at the mouth. The neighborhood lookie-loo thought i had rabies and didn't want me infecting her presious little blonde babys. But now I can finally write that scene i've been dreaming about for weeks, it won't seem like much to you, you won't give it a second thought, but the subtle tension i intend for it, oh, it just gives me butterflies.

On another note i really should be taking more time to let the story progress, it's only been a day for fucks sake, this is something you like mull over in your head for two or three days, tops. But alas, i am not a patient man, plus when I write I don't sleep, so three days is three chapters and i realize that my timeline is rather unrealistic.

In other news i got a cat.

* * *

Dipper's POV !

Dipper tosses himself down on his bed. Stan had made him lift a particularly heavy crate of snow globes, then arrange them all on the shelves in the gift shop. He stares up at the slanted ceiling, he groans.

He's so confused, he doesn't know how to feel, he hates Bill but Bill doesn't seem like Bill. Dipper is rather attracted to this new Bill, but he can't stand it, it feels like he's betraying his family. They wouldn't understand, would they? He doesn't know, he wants to know how they'd react but at the same time he can't stand the thought.

"Aahg, this is so stupid," he yells.

"What is?" asks Mabel's voice from the doorway.

'Shit' Dipper thinks. He rolls on his side to face her, "it's nothing really, you don't have to worry about it."

"You're yelling at the ceiling about it , I think that means something," she says with half a smile.

Dipper sighs, "it's about Bill I guess," Dipper says as quietly as possible.

"That makes sense," she says sitting down on the edge of her bed, "he's so different, I think he might've even flirted with me earlier today, but not like sarcastically, you know how he normally is. It was a bit weird honestly."

"No," Dipper says immediately, "he can't have."

"Wow, rude," she says shooting him a look.

"No I don't mean it like that, I just," he starts then he stops, he wants to tell her about him and Bill but he's scared of what she'll think of him.

"Well tell me, we're the mystery twins for pete's sake, you can tell me anything," she says softly.

"I uh," he takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, "we kissed," Dipper says barely audible, "and I'd uh, kinda liked it and I kinda want to do it again."

He opens one eye cautiously to see Mabel looking absolutely thunderstruck. Dipper grimaces.

"I knew it, I knew it I shouldn't have told you," he groans rolling over on his bed.

"No, no I'm glad you told me, I'm just surprised after all you went through with him and, I dunno, I just never thought you'd kiss a dude."

Dipper laughs, "I know right, but like you said he isn't the same as he used to be. It's like he grew emotions and now he's a half decent guy, or something, I'm not too sure what I see in him."

"You've got that look you used to get when you were thinking about Wendy," Mabel says with a smile.

"Really, god I feel like I'm betraying everyone by," he pauses, "fraternizing with family enemy."

Mabel laughs, "yeah I don't think you should tell our grunkles about this anytime soon, maybe let them get to know this new Bill before expressing your undying love for him, or don't tell them at all."

Dipper pulls a face at her then says, "speaking of our grunkles, you think it's time to eat yet?"

Mabel shrugs, "probably just gonna be that nasty brown meat again."

"And we thought that he ran out during Weirdmagedon," Dipper scowles.

"Well if we have to stomach that terrible brown meat Bill should have to too," Mabel grins.

They tramp downstairs and Dipper knocks on the Bills door. Bill opens the door and as his eyes fall on Dipper, he smiles.

"You look like you're simply smitten Bill," Mabel grins seeing the look on Bill's face.

Bill looks shocked, "You told her?" he demands. Dipper nods.

"Everything?" Bill whispers blushing.

"That's besides the point," Dipper says sounding upbeat for the first time that day, "come on, it's dinner time, you're eating with us."

He and Mabel take Bill by each of his arms and lead him to the kitchen.

"Hmm, doesn't smell like brown meat," Mabel observes as they mark Bill into the kitchen.

"That's cause it ain't, it's pancakes, you kids have had some kinda day," Grunkel Stan says gruffly, "and what's _he_ doing here, put him back."

"We gotta feed him," Dipper says, pulling out one of the chairs at the table and guiding him into it. He leaves his hands resting on Bill's shoulders, he can feel Bill squirm beneath his grip.

"Well we don't have to feed him at the same time as us," Stans grumbles.

"Grunkel Stan, give him a break, be the better person," says Mabel, lightly punching Stan's arm.

Stan grunts and says, "Whatever." then he turns to set the plate of fresh pancakes on the table. "Now your brother here has the the right idea, making sure the bastard doesn't try anything," Stan gestures at him and Bill with the spatula. Mabel raises her eyebrows at Dipper as if to say, 'yeah right.'

"Yeah, and make sure I have a seat next to him so if you catch him with his elbows on the table I can be the first to kick him," Dipper says jovially. Mabel laughs loudly, even Bill chuckles softly.

"Yeah yeah, eat you dinner breakfast," Stan grumbles with the hint of a smile.

Dipper takes his seat at the table and serves himself and then Bill. He cuts his pancakes up and douses them with Mountie man syrup.

"Wait so what exactly do I do with this," Bill asks looking down at his plate.

"You eat it," Dipper answers.

"Okay and how do humans do that again, I'm under the impression that I've done it incorrectly in the past," Bill asks.

"Dipper, I swear if you feed it to him I'm disowning you," Stan butts in.

"Geez, I wasn't going to, don't worry," says Dipper but now that Stan's said it he kinda wants to. "You just pick up the pieces with your fork, put them in your mouth, chew them and swallow them."

Bill nods and does as he is instructed. Its amusing to watch him, he's a bit like a child.

"Wow this is what food tastes like!" Bill exclaims, "no wonder more than a third of the American population is obese."

They all laugh.

After dinner everyone clears away their dishes. Dipper guides Bill out of the room. "Come help me get something outta the basement," Dipper says beckoning for Bill to follow him.

"Oh?" Bill says raising his eyebrow and smiling.

"I need you to help me get a mattress," Dipper scoffs, "You have a filthy mind."

Bill purrs.

Dipper blushes and looks away, then strides down the hall and outside, Bill following in stride.

Outside Dipper unlocks the basement doors, "you first," Dipper gestures down the basement steps.

"No thanks, it looks nasty down there," Bill says, his lip curling in disgust.

"Why do you care, you've lived in the woods the last five years."

"That's different, just dirt and stuff, this is like spiderwebs," Bill scowles, then a mischievous grin sneaks across his face, "I'll go down first if you let me blow you down there."

"It's just a couple spiders you fucking weenie," Dipper ascends the steep set of stairs down into the damp basement, "common, get down here."

Bill leans over the opening and shouts down at Dipper, "let me blow you!"

"No, come help me with this mattress," Dipper shouts back.

"You're no fun," Bill grumbles as he's climbing down the stairs.

"Moderation Bill, if you take it so fast it'll get boring," Dipper takes one side of the mattress, "now help me."

Bill huffs but trudges over to Dipper and picks up the other side of the mattress. They walk it over to the the stairs.

"Okay go back up and I'll pass it up to you," Dipper says.

"Go up come down, you're so demanding," Bill huffs sarcastically but goes up anyway. Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Okay pass it up."

Dipper pushes it up the stairs, "got it?"

"Yeah," Bill strains. He pulls it up with Dipper pushing from below. Once they've got it out of the basement Dipper closes and locks it. Bill sighs and says, "After all this effort you better fuck me on this thing later."

"What effort? Try getting bossed around by Stan all day," Dipper scoffs.

Bill sticks his tongue out and lifts his side of the mattress.

They carry it back inside and dump it in Bill's room.

Bill splays himself on the mattress and looks doe eyed up at Dipper.

"Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me. I'd fuck me hard," Bill growls in a low voice.

"Silence of the lambs, 1991," Dipper says raising an eyebrow at Bill, "why are you quoting it, and how do you know about it?"

"In the late eighties, early nineties, some guy summoned me to get back at some other guy who like stole his dope or something. After that I just hung around, I went and saw that movie with this band I ran circles with," Bill says with a nostalgic smile, "but that's besides the point, I'm so pent up, please, please play with me," Bill begs.

"Be patient," Dipper say ruffling Bill's hair. Bill whines, "I'm gonna go get you some sheets."

Dipper makes his way to the upstairs hall closet, he takes some spare sheets and brings them back down to Bill.

"Here you go dude," Dipper says tossing Bill the sheets. He turns to leave but feels a hand on his arm.

"If you won't do anything fun will you at least stay with me," Bill pleads.

Dipper pauses, then, "nah, I gotta do some stuff."

The look on Bill's face as Dipper closes the door is that of utter defeat. Dipper smiles to himself.

Dipper goes back upstairs and goes to bed.

Dipper dreams that he's kneeling over himself, mercilessly throwing punches at the Dipper below him.

"You fucking idiot!" He'd yell.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" The Dipper below him would yell. Then the dream changes. It changes to that morning, but it's as if Dipper was staying to the side watching himself fuck Bill. Bill looks hot, eyes closed, breathing heavy, clutching Dipper's back. Dipper looks, weird. It looks like he's growing horns and fangs and a tail. Every second he's looking more and more like a monster. He keeps morphing until he is unrecognisable. Then he unhinges his jaw and swallows Bill whole. Then he twists around with an ugly crackling, snapping sound and proceeds to eat himself tail first. Like the ouroboros. He continues to snap himself up until he's completely gone. He wakes up. He grimaces and makes a disgusted sound then he goes back to sleep.

The next day he wakes up, trudges down stairs and pours himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey kid, go walk the idiot for me will ya, I gotta take a shit and I don't want him in the house when I do it," grunkle Stan grunts from behind his newspaper.

Dipper snorts, "sure." Dipper sets his cereal on the counter and goes to wake Bill up.

Bill is still asleep, he's tangled in his sheets and snoring softly. Dipper crouches down beside him. Bill whines quietly in his sleep. Dipper puts his hand on Bill's shoulder and Bill twitches.

"Hey, wake up," Dipper says quietly shaking Bill gently. The shirt Dipper had lent him had gotten pushed up exposing the lower part of Bill's abdomen. Dipper traces his finger down Bill's stomach and Bill jolts awake.

"Oh hey," Bill says sleepily.

"Come on, we're going on a walk so grunkle Stan can take a shit," Dipper says helping Bill up.

Bill laughs, "What?"

"I dunno, I don't really question him anymore," Dipper smiles.

They walk out into the kitchen, grunkel Stan stops him. He hands Dipper a collar and a leash.

"What's this for," Dipper asks raising his eyebrow.

"Don't want him escaping," Stan grunts going back to his newspaper.

"But why do you have it, you don't have a dog," Dipper asks.

"Had one, the IRS took him a while back, I would have done something about it but to be honest I was pretty high at the time so I think I just cried about it," Stan says matter-of-factly.

Bill and Dipper laugh.

"Shut up, you put that collar on," he gestures at Bill, "and get outta here."

Dipper obliges, looking awkwardly at Bill as he does.

"I'll take it off outside," Dipper whispers to Bill.

"You don't have to," Bill smiles.

"Stop whispering and walk the idiot," Stan yells.

Once they're outside Dipper takes the collar off and says, " Man he gets crazier every time I see him."

"Yeah, I can see that," Bill says sitting down on the edge of the porch. Dipper sits beside him. Bill sets his head on Dipper shoulder.

"Dude," Dipper starts.

Bill shushes him, "this is nice, lets just sit like this."

"Uh okay I guess," Dipper says.

He stares out at the woods, it is nice.

After sitting there for a while the urge to tease Bill comes over him. He wraps an arm around Bill's shoulder. Dipper can feel Bill jump a bit, surprised. He puts the other hand on Bill's knee. He waits a few moments. Then slowly but firmly he moves his hand up the inside of Bill's thigh. As Dippers hand inches closer to Bill's crotch he can feel Bill holding his breath. Dipper's hand stops, Bill exhales. Dipper moves his hand the opposite way. Back and forth and back and forth and then stop. He lets his hand rest on Bills upper thigh.

"I really wish you were wearing a skirt right now," Dipper whispers sliding his hand off of Bill's leg and back into his own lap. Bill whines quietly. Dipper grins to himself.

They continue to sit in silence.

A couple minutes later stan yells that they can come back inside from somewhere in the house.

Bill shoots up. Dipper looks up at him, "what's the rush?"

Bill blushes, "sorry."

Dipper stands up slowly, then he moves slowly toward Bill. He puts his hands on Bill's hips and presses him up against the wall.

"You're acting weird,"Bill says, "are you playing with me?"

"Maybe," Dipper says quietly with a smile. He slowly leans in close to Bill's face. He closes his eyes as his lips brush against Bill's. Then he moves away from Bill and lets go of his hips. Bill looks disappointed.

Dipper nods for Bill to follow him back into the house. He strides into the the gift shop then turns to Bill.

"You wanna sit and man the register with me?" Dipper asks. Bill nods. Dipper pulls Bill onto his lap and leans against Bill's back.

"Why do you like me?" Dipper asks wrapping his arms around Bills waist.

Bill is quiet for a moment and then,

"Well I mean why wouldn't I? You're a great guy, you're smart and nice and funny, and you don't let people tell you what you should be or whatever. I guess,i dunno, sounds sappy," Bill says quietly.

Dipper sits there silently for a second then says, "you wanna know what i like about you?" Dipper asks.

Bill hesitates and then, "yeah."

"I like what you've become, I like being with you, you may be seriously sarcastic but you're also sweet. I wanna tease you but not because I don't like you, you know. You're kinda cute and I feel like you really care about me, you're genuine I guess" Dipper says with a little smile. He feels Bill exhale happily. Dipper hugs him a little tighter. Dipper listens to Bill's quiet breathing, he can feel bills heartbeat, it's beating steadily. Dipper slowly moves his hand to trace circles around and around on the thin fabric over Bill's skin. He hears Bill's quite breaths become quicker, his heartbeat more rapid. Dippers fingers inch under Bill's shirt. He traces slow circles on bills skin, around and around his belly button. Dipper hears a quiver in his breaths, shaky and anticipating. Dipper continues to trace circles over Bill's skin until Bill inhales, a needy gasp, then Dipper stops.

(haha psych! You gotta read the whole chapter till you get to that good good.)

Bill exhales disappointedly and then before he can complain bursts out laughing as Dipper starts tickling him. He squirms in Dipper's lap.

"Pine tree, quit it! Quit it!" Bill wheezes and laughs.

Dipper reluctantly lets him go. Bill slides off of Dipper's lap, turns around and grins at Dipper.

"What are you doing," Bill asks still smiling.

"I don't know, just going with the flow I guess," Dipper shrugs. Honestly he been fucking with Bill all morning, acting purely on impulse, seeing what might happen.

"Well you're killing me," Bill says moving back to sit on Dippers lap. Facing Dipper, Bill wraps his arm around his neck. He leans in to kiss Dipper but Dipper holds up his hand to stop him.

"Not yet."

Bill groans, rolls his eyes and gets off of Dippers lap again. He slides onto the counter and looks at Dipper. He opens his mouth to speak but he's interrupted by the door of the gift shop opening.

"What up Dipper!" A voice booms.

"Wendy!" Dipper yells back, standing up and going around the counter. They fist bump and then Wendy notices Bill.

"Who's this nerd?" Wendy asks.

Dipper pauses, "uh, it's kind of a long story."

"Well, spill," Wendy says sitting down on the stool behind the counter. Dipper jumps up on the counter next to Bill.

"Well," he glances at Bill, "he's Bill," he says more like a question than a statement.

Wendy raises an eyebrow at him.

Dipper continues, "he's Bill but he's changed."

"Has he now," Wendy says raising a skeptical eyebrow. Bill looks away uncomfortably.

"He can't hold any other form than this and he seems to have like developed human emotions to go with the human body," Dipper says, Bill nods slowly.

"I was lost out in the woods a long time, it gave me a long time to think and I want to say I'm really sorry for everything I've done," Bill looks down at his feet.

"Huh," Wendy says, her eyebrow raised, "and you trust him?"

Dipper glances at Bill again, "not… not completely," he says carefully, "but I want to believe him."

Wendy nods. They sit in silence for a moment then Wendy says, "so how's it feel to be outta high school, you feel liberated?"

Dipper grins and say, "yeah, I'm excited for college."

Wendy snorts "outta the frying pan and into the saucer man. You're buying into the system."

Dipper laughs, "you gotta play the game to win."

"I'll find away around it," Wendy says with a carefree swish of her hair.

In that moment Dipper is reminded of all the reasons he had fallen in love with Wendy. She's hot, she's funny, she's tough and she's unattainable.

Dipper shakes himself.

"I bet you will," he grins.

He glances at Bill again, Bill looks dejected. Dipper immediately feels guilty.

"Hey Bill I just remembered, your laundry's done if you want you want to change," Dipper says.

"Yeah," Bill says quietly, "where's the laundry room, I'll leave you two alone."

"No it's fine I'll just show you," Dipper says sliding off the counter, "be right back Wendy."

He leads Bill to the laundry room. He hands Bill his clothes.

"You can keep what you're wearing for pajamas if you want," Dipper smiles.

"Okay," Bill responds. He takes off his shirt.

"Hey," Dipper says softly.

Bill turns. Dipper gently pushes him up onto the washing machine and kisses him. Bill's body relaxes, he reaches up and threads his fingers in Dippers hair. Dipper plants his hands firmly on the washing machine. He leans over Bill, presing his body against him, continuing to kiss him. Bill groans quietly, Dipper can feel the vibrations reverberate through his mouth, he feels it with his teeth, his tongue.

(Golly! It's one my number one biggest dream to either fuck someone or be fuck up against a washing machine, that would be stellar. Had a dream bout it a long time ago and I've never gotten over it, man! It was a damn good dream!)

They break apart. Bill looks flustered.

"I'm over her," Dipper whispers, "you don't have to worry about me dumping you to go after her again."

"Ok," Bill says still a little abashed.

"I'll turn around so you can finish changing," Dipper says.

"You don't have to," Bill says regaining his composer, his usual grin returning to his face.

"Fine the I won't," Dipper smiles staring intently at Bill.

Bill blushes, "I didn't actually mean that," he mumbles pushing Dipper's shoulder gently.

Dipper laughs and turns around.

"Thought you'd just blush and turn around like you've been doing," Bill mumbles barely audible.

Dipper smiles a little wider, he's having fun.

They walk back into the gift shop, they look like they're keeping a secret, smiling sneakily to themselves. Wendy gives them a look.

"What'd you do?" she asks.

"Nothing really," Dipper smiles, "just laundry."

Wendy nods slowly.

"So Wendy, what have you been up to?" Dipper asks.

"Oh you know," she starts but gets cut off. Ford walks into the room.

"Ah, Bill there you are, I wanted to talk to you," Ford says beckoning for Bill to follow him.

"Oh, uh okay," Bill says hesitating and then walking over to him. Ford walks to the other side of the room, out of earshot.

"Hey get out of my chair," Dipper says nudging Wendy lightly.

"Fine," she says rolling her eyes and hopping up on the counter.

"Ok so I've gotta tell you bout this thing me and the guys did a week or two ago," Wendy says. Dipper nods not really listening. He stares over at Bill, he's looking at the floor. Ford says something and puts a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder. Bill glances at ford and then away again. He notices Dipper staring at him, they lock eyes. Dipper grins at him. Bill looks away.

Dipper watches him a while longer, eventually Ford gestures for Bill to follow him, Dipper assumes they're going down to Ford's lab.

"Hey I'll be right back," Dipper says jumping up and rushing off after Bill and Ford. he sneaks up behind Bill and whispers in his ear, "come to my room after everyone goes to bed."

"Bill's pointy ears perk up, surprised. He nods and Dipper turns and walks back into the gift shop.

Dipper doesn't see Bill for the rest of the day. He's a bit jealous of Ford to be perfectly honest. He knew that Ford was probably doing important research or something but Dipper had wanted to tease Bill more before… tonight.

Later that night, after dinner, Dipper brings Bill a plate of food.

"Hey, so what time should i uh," Bill says averting his eyes and smiling.

"Nine, nine-thirty, Stan normally passes out in his chair by then and Ford goes down into his lab after dinner if he even comes up at all. Oh and Mabel is sleeping over with Candy and Grenda so we've got the room to ourselves," Dipper explains with a grin. Then he hands Bill his watch and leaves, leaving the door open, just slightly.

Dipper walks back up to the attic room.

"Bringing you _boyfriend_ dinner?" Mabel croons as Dipper enters the room.

Dipper sticks his tongue out at her.

"Rude," Mabel says stuffing a bunch of girly gossip magazines into her backpack, "So, what are you gonna do tonight?"

"None of your business," Dipper says grabbing his ipod and sitting on his bed.

"Aw come on, I'm not gonna judge if you wanna make out a little while you've got the room all to yourself," Mabel teases.

"Maybe I will," dipper shrugs, "or maybe I won't, I'm not gonna tell."

Mabel huffs, "fine be that way, but I told you when I hooked up with that hot vampire."

"Yeah but this is Bill," Dipper says under his breath. Mabel doesn't hear.

"Okay whatever bro bro, good luck either getting laid or not, whichever you choose," she smiles.

"Later, have fun," Dipper says waving at her as she leaves the room.

Dipper waits until he can't hear her footsteps then he rolls over and puts his ipod on the speaker. He plays a playlist that he'd been saving and then he waits.

He waits a while and eventually he hears footsteps walking carefully and quietly towards the room. Dipper closes his eyes pretending to be asleep. There is a quiet knock on the door, a pause, then the door opens.

"Pine tree?" Bill whispers lightly touching his arm. Dipper pretends not to hear him, he wants to tease him a little longer.

Bill sighs, "no fair," then he crawls into Dipper's bed. Bill snuggles up against him, his head underneath Dipper's chin, his hands lightly touching Dipper's chest. Dipper readjusts himself reaching his arm around Bill. Dipper exhales like sleeping people often do, like a long shuddering sigh. Bill whines softly.

Slowly as if trying not to wake Dipper up, Bill slides his hands under Dipper's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Dipper whispers, opening his eyes.

"Trying to take your shirt off without you noticing," Bill whispers back.

"Well let me help you out with that," Dipper whispers to the top of Bill's head.

Dipper pulls off his t-shirt then asks Bill, "now what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna kiss you," Bill purrs rolling over on top of Dipper. Bill leans over, his hands on either side of Dipper's head, he kisses him. Dipper reaches up and cups Bill's face with his hands. Dipper can feel Bill's tongue on his, feeling around his mouth. Dipper returns the favor.

The break apart to breathe. Dipper lets go of Bill's face and rolls over on top of Bill. Bill looks up at him, docile, the cat like pupil wide in the dark. His eyes and his blank expression make him look scared.

"I'm not going to choke you again," Dipper says quietly.

"I don't mind if you do," Bill says with a sleepy smile.

"I know," Dipper smiles, "but I still won't, not this time at least."

Bill blushes and Dipper slides his hands under Bill's shirt pushing it up past his chest, exposing his chest and his stomach and his nipples.

(That right there is my number one biggest kink. The whole shirt pushed up over the boobs thing, be it girl boobs, boy boobs, gender nonspecific boobs, any boobs, heck, I'm there.)

Dipper first kisses his chest, then slightly lower and lower, he kisses his stomach, below his belly button, just above the waist of his pants. He slips his fingers under the waistband and glances up at Bill. Bill looks back, the side of his index finger pressed lightly against his pretty lips. Dipper looks away again. He pulls the sweatpants off of Bills waist then slowly slips them off of his legs. Then he leans back over Bill to kiss him again. Bill wraps his arms around Dipper's neck pulling their bodies closer.

"You're hard," Bill whispers.

"You too," Dipper replies. Dipper then leans over the side of the bed to grab something out of his backpack.

"Aw, don't tell me you wanna use a rubber," Bill whines as Dipper sits up again.

"But I don't want to hurt you this time,"Dipper says, and then softer, "I want both of us to feel good."

Bill blushes and quietly says, "do you have lube or something then?"

"No, but uh, there's probably some olive oil in the kitchen but I feel like that's a little pervy, ya know," Dipper replies, "like something out of a porno."

"I don't mind being pervy," Bill grins, "anyway, compared to what you did to me the other day, that'd be nothing."

Dipper stares at him blankly, "wouldn't it be easier to just…"

"Please," Bill begs, "I want to really feel you inside me."

Dipper blushes and looks away, "I guess, if you insist."

"I do," Bill purrs. Dipper gets up and walks across the room. He looks back at Bill who is laying on his bed, almost naked and waiting for him, Dipper, to come back and fuck him. Dipper feels a sense of pride wash over him at the thought and he leaves the room. He creeps down the stairs and past the living room where Stan is passed out in his armchair. He sneaks into the kitchen and starts quietly opening cabinets. He finds what he's looking for and pours some of it into a plastic tupperware so he won't have to come back down stairs. Then he sneaks back past Stan and back up the stairs and into the attic room.

"You started without me?" Dipper says with a disappointed sort of tone. He was honestly more amused than disappointed.

"I wanted to get ready for you so we could start sooner," Bill purrs.

Dipper gets back on the bed hovering over Bill, "What a good boy, so considerate."

Bill shudders and makes a needy little sound. Dipper submerges three fingers in the contents of the tupperware and then reaches down to replace Bill's finger with one of his own.

"Oo, it's cold," Bill purrs.

"This is what you asked for," Dipper says a little exasperated.

"I wasn't complaining," Bill pouts, "just stating that it's cold."

"Okay then," Dipper rolls his eyes, slipping Bill another finger. Bill exhales sharply and bites his lip.

"Are you gonna do me real hard again," Bill asks with a seductive grin.

"No, I'm doing it right this time, so stop talking like that you're killing the mood," Dipper says quietly leaning in and kissing Bill a third time, softly, sweetly, moving his fingers in and out as he moved his mouth in time with Bill's.

Bill pulls away and purrs, "my turn." with one hand he pulls it out and he dips the other into the tupperware of olive oil and then with the hand he had coated in oil he begins to stroke Dipper's dick. He stares up at Dipper as he does it, his gaze is intense.

"That's enough," Dipper says, "lay down, I'm putting it in."

Bill bites his lip and nods. He lays back, spreads his legs and gazes at Dipper. Dipper leans over Bill, Bill purrs as Dipper grows closer.

Bill gasps quietly as Dipper starts.

Bill clings to Dipper burying his face in Dipper's shoulder. Dipper moves and Bill exhales. Dipper moves slowly taking his time. Bill pants and moves his hips in time with Dipper, he hasn't let go of Dipper.

"You know it makes it feel less intimate if you don't look at me," Dipper says,

speaking quietly into Bill's ear.

"I disagree,"Bill whispers back, "this feels very intimate."

"Show me your face," Dipper says, he stops moving.

"No, no don't stop," Bill whines continuing to move his hips back and forth.

"Then let me see your face," Dipper urges.

Bill hesitates and then lays back on the bed covering his face with his hands. His palms facing Dipper his mouth the only thing visible. Dipper starts to move again, he stares intently at what he can see of Bill's face. Bill's mouth opens and he moans quietly. His breaths grow quicker and gradually his hands begin to slip from over his face. They come to rest above his head tangling in his hair, leaving his arms to partially cover his face.

"What, are you embarrassed?" Dipper asks raising an eyebrow.

Bill simply nods.

"Why now," Dipper asks.

"Cause you're being so sweet," Bill whispers.

Dipper blushes, "you know you're really cute when you're submissive."

Bill blushes and tries to cover his face again but Dipper leans down and kisses him.

Bill moans softly and Dipper can feel the hum through this mouth. Bill tightens around Dipper.

They break apart and Dipper exhales.

"You're ," Bill starts, "you look really sexy."

"Yeah? Right back at you," Dipper purrs.

"God, I can't win," Bill Blushes and closes his eyes.

"Yup," Dipper leans down and kisses his forehead.

Dipper thrusts into him and he gasps quietly. Dipper loves seeing him like this, he's so needy and flustered and it's so cute. It makes Dipper want to monopolize him. Dipper wanted to draw this out as long as possible, he wanted to tease Bill, but he can't keep it up. He rams into Bill who yelps in surprise. Dipper keeps it up and Bill sqeezes him harder.

"Holy fuck, thank you!" Bill yells. Dipper claps a hand over Bills mouth and shushes him.

"You'll wake up Stan," Dipper whispers.

"Ah! I don't, even, care, you feel, so, good!" Bill says loudly, his sentence broken with every thrust. Dipper stuffs Bill's t-shirt in his mouth to keep him quiet. Bill grips the sheets with his fists. He opens his mouth, the shirt falls out and Bill moans loud, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

He tightens around Dipper and shoots on his stomach. Dipper pulls out and does too.

Dipper drops onto Bill, they're both breathing heavily.

"I think I'm fucking in love with you," Bill whispers. Dipper rolls off him.

"Yeah, I think I fucking love you too," Dipper responds.

* * *

And there you have it, it may have taken me a couple months to write and it may be the longest chapter I've written ever but there it is. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with the next one I've gotta think about that but until next time I guess.


	4. Barbie in Bondage

(Barbie in Bondage by Narcoleptic Youth)

Okay so as a writer I find myself thinking a lot about all the little things that don't make sense in my writing or are simply poorly thought out, as a lazy good for nothing punk, I won't do anything about them but I assure you I am thinking about them. For instance: isn't Soos supposed to be running the mystery shack, what's up with that, maybe he got married and got a real job, maybe he wasn't as good as Stan at The art of the Con and ended up doing 25 to life, maybe he's just lost in the woods, I dunno man but that right there is what you call a plot hole. But on to the point I actually wanna make, so the unicorn hair keeping Bill in his room, sure it's effective at keeping him in one place but like what if he has to pee? Like he could yell but if it's like the middle of the night Dipper and Mabel probably won't hear him, they're asleep upstairs and Ford won't either he's in his lab and Stan, Stan just wouldn't care, so like what's Bill gotta do if he gotta pee. What comes to mind is him standing on a chair or something and pissing out the window. Just a thought that I thought absolutely necessary to share with all of you out there.

Bill wakes up, then he sees Dipper. He grins widely. Waking up next to Dipper makes him feel like he's on top of the world. He reaches out to play with Dipper's hair. Dipper's eyes flutter open, he smiles sleepily at Bill.

"Good morning beautiful," Bill says still playing with Dipper's curls.

"Good morning yourself," Dipper grins back.

"I love your hair," Bill says.

"Yeah?" Dipper smiles.

"And your eyes and your lips, and your dick," Bill purrs.

Dipper snorts, "shut up dork."

Bill snuggles up closer to Dipper. Dipper pets his hair, "I wish last night was our first time, instead of the other day, last night was the way it should've been," Dipper says.

"I mean I guess, but there's no changing it, and our first time may have been rocky but i think it was really meaningful in a way, you know?" Bill says quietly.

"I guess you're right," Dipper says. There's a silence then Dipper speaks again.

"We should go on a date on saturday, when i don't have to help in the shop," Dipper says, "I mean there not too many places to go in town but we could always just go get a bite to eat at the dinner or something."

"Yeah, I'd love that," Bill smiles. They lay there in silence a while longer.

Dipper finally gets out of bed, "you know where the fuck I put my underwear?" he asks Bill.

"No fortunately I don't," Bill says staring at Dippers ass.

"Dude quit looking at my butt," Dipper says, only a little embarrassed.

"Aw, but its such a cute butt, how can I not stare at it," Bill purrs.

Dipper laughs, "dammit Bill you're making me blush.

"I'm serious, you're butts like totally adorable," Bill says smiling.

Dipper actually does blush at that, "get dressed man," Dipper says throwing a t-shirt over Bills face.

On Saturday Dipper gets Bill out of his room around 10 or 11, he helps him get dressed in more casual clothes and fixes his hair so it hangs over the other eye so no one is suspicious of the familiar slit pupiled one.

They leave the shack and walk into town, once they're far enough away from the shack that Stan can't come up behind them in the golf cart Dipper intertwines his fingers with Bills. Bills heart flutters a bit when he does that.

"We can hold hands for now but if you see Wendy let go before she sees us cause we can't tell her yet, she won't understand," Dipper tells him.

"Yeah okay, I don't wanna be on her bad side again," Bill says.

They get to the dinner and they sit in a booth in the corner where they have the most privacy.

Bill glanced up from his menu and at Dipper, "what should I get?" He ask, "I haven't tried any of these foods except pancakes."

"I dunno, it's all good, how bout try number three, you can't go wrong with that one," Dipper says. Bill watches him twist a price of his hair as he looks at the menu as well.

"Ready to order?" Dipper says looking up after a minute or two more.

Bill nods. Dipper flags down Lazy Susan and she wanders over to take their order.

"Oh, new face I see, who's your friend Dipper?" She asks.

"Oh uh, this is my," he pauses, "my boyfriend, from back home, I brought him to visit Gravity Falls since it's our last summer before college and all," Dipper says glancing at Bill.

"Oh how cute," Lazy Susan says, "what are we having today?"

"A number three for him and a number one for me, of and a slice of pie," Dipper says.

"Alright hon, it'll be out shortly."

She leaves and Bill grins at Dipper, "your Boyfriend huh?"

"Well yeah, we're on a date right, and I mean we've already fucked twice, I'd say you're my boyfriend, if that's fine with you obviously," Dipper says.

Bill blushes a little, "of course, I just mean, well, I didn't think you were gonna be so open about it."

"Well I mean Lazy Susan's a bit of a loon, Stan won't let anyone pick up the phone if she calls and he goes out of his way to avoid her, so it shouldn't get back to Stan. And as for Wendy, if Lazy Susan did gossip about it, I doubt it would get to Wendy," Dipper says.

"Well good, it feels good to be open about it," Bill smiles.

They finally get their food, Bill's excited. Maybe a bit over-excited. Bill notices Dipper watching him eat. Today is such a good day.

"So do I get to try that too," bill asks pointing at the slice of pie sitting between them.

Dipper nods, he cuts a piece with his fork, "here open your mouth."

Bill opens his mouth, Dipper feeds it to him. Bill blushes a little.

"You can close your mouth now," Dipper says.

Bill blushes harder and closes his mouth, almost swallowing without chewing.

"It's good," he says, sort of flustered.

They leave and head back to the Mystery Shack. After they've walked a ways Dipper turns to Bill and kisses him out of nowhere.

"I've had this song stuck in my head for a couple of days and it's really making me wanna do dirty stuff to you," Dipper says quietly.

"Oh really, you should do dirty things to me, I'd be overjoyed," Bill responds trying to keep his composure.

"I'm thinking about it," Dipper says with a smile.

"Oh my god, Dipper Pines is a fucking faggot, I should've known, ha," a voice says form the road.

Dipper swings around and Bill turns to.

"Wow Robbie, I knew you were a mean-spirited dickhead, but a homophobic, mean-spirited dickhead? You're the entire package," Dipper spits, "come on," he says turning away and pulling Bill with him.

"Whatever, least I'm not a pussy ass little fairy," Robbie yells after him, leaning further out of his car window.

"Stuff it up your ass you fucking Nazi," Dipper yells. There's a pause and it sounds like Dipper's stumped him. They start to walk away again but then Robbie jeers, "What like you let your boyfriend do to you every night?"

Dipper stops, Bill glances at him, he looks like he could kill Robbie.

He lets go of Bills hand and picks up a rock from the side of the road. He turns and he throws it at Robbie's back windshield as hard as he can. Bill hears the sound of breaking glass but before he can look at the damage Dipper is running in the opposite direction of Robbie's car and pulling Bill with him.

They finally stop running when they're on the porch of the Mystery Shack.

A big grin spreads across Dippers face, "I busted in his freakin windshield didn't I ?" he pants.

"You told him," Bill wheezes.

"He might fucking kill me, but that was so worth it," Dipper says, then he turns to Bill. He looks him dead in the eye and then grabs his face and kisses him hard.

Bill puts his hands on Dippers hips and pulls him even closer. Dippers making an absolute mess out of Bills mouth. Bills about to make an absolute mess of his pants.

"You gonna do those dirty things now," Bill says breathily.

Dipper says nothing and grabs Bills hand and leads him off towards the woods.

They walk quickly through the trees until the Mystery Shack is out of sight, then Dipper stops and pushed Bill up against a tree and kisses him again even rougher and sloppier than before.

"Uhn, I'm about to cum just from this, I think my tongue is going numb," Bill moans.

"I'm that good am I?" Dipper grins.

"Absolutely," Bill says grabbing Dippers shirt and pulling him back in close again.

Dipper grabs Bills collar as well and then rips his shirt open sending a number of his buttons flying.

"I'll fix it for you later," he whispers.

"You really are gonna ravish me aren't you?" Bill asks.

"Absolutely," Dipper purrs, "now take of your pants." He steps back to watch.

Bill slips off his jeans and waits for Dipper to tell him what to do next.

"Now your underwear," Dipper instructs.

"I love it when you tell me what to do," Bill whispers, sliding his underwear slowly down his hips.

"Yeah? I love it when you listen," Dipper smiles. He slowly leans in towards Bill again as Bill tosses his underwear aside.

Dipper takes his shirt off, "so how should I do you? Should I fuck you up against the tree or should I lay you down in the grass and do it?"

"I think you should tie me up, tie my hands behind my back, make me your bitch," Bill says getting down on his knees and unbuckling Dippers belt.

"You want me to tie you up? Is that an order?" Dipper muses. He brushes Bills hair with his hand.

Bill looks doe eyed up at him with his one visible eye, "please, I want it, I want it so bad," the edges of his mouth twitching upward slightly. This is fun.

"Then if that's what you really want," Dipper pulls his belt the rest of the way off.

Bill stands up and kisses Dipper needily.

"We're going to get into a lotta kinky stuff when I take you off to college with me aren't we?" Dipper says when they break apart.

Bills eyes light up, "you want to take me with you?"

"Duh," says Dipper then he swings Bill around and holds his wrists together with one hand while he wraps the belt around them with the other.

"Oh my Pine Tree what are you going to do to me?" Bill asks, pretending he hadn't just asked Dipper to do this to him and that he wasn't totally into it.

Dipper leans over Bill, his chest pressing against Bills back, his lips right beside Bills ear, "Well I told you already didn't I? I'm going to ravish you, I'm going to push you down on the ground and I'm going to thrust into you over and over until your body can't live without me."

Bill squirms,he feels anticipation bubbling up in his stomach, that honestly really turned him on.

"Oh I'm frightened Do be gentle Pine Tree," Bill says sarcastically, "you've got me at your mercy, please, oh please take care of me, I'm fragile."

"Don't be frightened, I'm going to make you feel pure, sweet ecstasy," Dipper purrs into Bills ear.

Bill feels butterflies in his stomach again "Oh my," He says dramatically, but then he contradicts his act by grinding his hips against Dipper's.

"Your words say one thing but your actions and singing a completely different song," Dipper says grabbing his hip, "and I really do like the song."

Bill almost fucking nuts.

Dipper pushes him onto his knees and then pushes him face first into the grass.

Dipper, kneeling behind him, traces his fingers up the back of Bills thigh.

"Oh Pine Tree don't tease me, if you must do it, get on with it," Bill says sarcastically.

"If you want it that bad sweetheart then tell me," Dipper says stroking Bill's back with his finger tips.

"I-I I won't," Bill says with a dramatic little stutter.

"That's fine you don't have to," Dipper says taking his hands off Bill, "but I won't touch you."

Bill whines. He tries not to do anything to make himself look desperate but he can't help it, hes bent over, completely exposed and he wants dipper so bad. He squirms, he wants him, he really wants him. He can feel Dipper smiling at him.

"Fine you win! Do it, please do it," Bill says desperately.

"Do what?" Dipper asks. Bill is about to explode.

"Fuck me! Please, please fuck me Dipper," Bill almost yells.

"Good boy," Dipper purrs.

Bill feels one of Dipper's hands on his ass while the other one's finger slip inside him.

"That's not enough," Bill whines.

"I've told you so many times before, you've gotta be patient," Dipper whispers.

"fine , but i really, really wanna feel you," Bill moans.

"You will."

Dipper continues to tease him. Bill moves his hips needily. He pants and his toes clench. He wants more, he wants more, he wants more.

Finally Dipper pulls his fingers out and Bill hears him unzip his pants, then he feels him enter.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Bill gasps.

"Damn Bill, I think you really are a masochist at heart," Dipper says thrusting into him hard.

"Oh fuck! I can't, uhn, I can't help it, I get so _hot_ when you dominate me," Bill moans.

"Good, I like dominating you, you're such a cute submissive," Dipper purrs, continuing to thrust roughly into Bill. Bill breathes fast and heavy, the side of his face pressed into the grassy ground. His wrists straining against their restraints, making his muscles feel tight, makes everything feel even better.

Dipper slows down and Bill, thinking that he's going to stop whines in protest but before he can say anything Dipper has grabbed his arm and pulled him up so his face and shoulders are hovering above the ground. Dipper starts ramming into him again.

"Holy shit, oh man, oh fuck," Bill gasps. His head droops between his shoulders and he pants even louder. He feels the hand on his waist squeeze him a little harder.

"So good, you're so good," Bill pants.

"Oh yeah? You really think so?" Dipper says, Bill can hear the grin in his voice.

"Yes, yes, you're the best, I love you, I love you, uhn fuu haah," Bill shouts, his voice trailing off into a series of incoherent moans.

"Good boy," Dipper says again.

Bill just moans again.

"You must really like being tied up," Dipper says, "you're so tight."

"Feels, amazing," Bill moans, he's starting to drool.

"Then looks like we're gonna have to do it like this more often," Dipper smiles.

"Ahn, please," Bill whines.

Dippers hand slips and Bill falls back against the ground.

"Oh shit sorry," Dipper says, he stops moving.

"I don't care, don't stop," Bill says desperately moving his hips and whining in protest.

"As you wish," Dipper flips Bill over and thrusts back into him. Dipper plants his hands on Bills waist and lifts it up continuing to thrust into him. Bill wraps his legs around Dippers waist.

"I'm gonna cum," Bill pants, "im cumming." he does and it shoots on his chest and face.

"I'm not finished yet, hang in there," Dipper says still moving.

"Hmkay," Bill slurs, he feels so good, he feels like he's about to pass out. He looks up at Dipper he looks so hot.

"Do i, i make you feel good?" Bill asks his words jumbling together, "you feel good?"

Dipper smiles down at him, "you make me feel so good."

Bill smiles wide, he feel like he's on the verge of passing out.

"Dipper, I feel so good, I feel like, I feel like, I, uhhn," Bill moans.

"I'm gonna cum inside," Dipper says quietly.

Bill just nods.

It shoots into him and Bill's body spasms violently as he comes again.

Bill unwraps his legs from Dipper's torso and Dipper lowers his lower half to the ground again. Then Dipper slumps over onto Bill, letting his head rest on Bill's chest and closing his eyes. It's quiet aside from the sound of the both of them panting. Bill's mind is totally blank, he's still drooling a little.

He's starting to feel tingling in his his arms, they're still behind his back.

"Hey Dipper, you wanna maybe untie me now, I'm losing feeling in my arms," Bill says quietly.

"Mmm, what's that?" Dipper mumbles sleepily.

"My fingers are going to fall off Pine Tree, help me out," Bill smiles.

"Oh shoot my bad," Dipper says getting up and untying his belt from around Bill's wrists. "Better?" Dipper asks.

Bill nods.

"Cool," Dipper lays his head back down on Bill's chest. Bill rests his hands on Dippers back. They stay like that for a while. Bill wishes they could stay like this forever, though he is a little cold.

"Are you ready to head back?" Dipper asks after a while.

"Yeah i'm gonna need to shower, there's **so** much dirt in my hair," Bill replys.

"My bad, next time i'll bring a blanket or something," Dipper says sitting up.

They gather up their clothes, put them back on and head back toward the Mystery Shack. Bill has to hold his shirt closed since Dipper ripped all the buttons open.

"Sorry again about that, you're gonna have to make a beeline for the bathroom when we get back so Stan doesn't find out what we've been doing and kick our asses," Dipper says.

"Okay, I don't want to get my ass kicked, well unless of course it's you kicking it," Bill says batting his eyelashes sarcastically.

"Man you're such a freak," Dipper says giving him a look, "guess this is what I get for dating a masochist."

Bill grins, "You love it."

They get back and they sneak upstairs keeping their fingers crossed they don't run into anyone before they get to the bathroom. Fortunately no one seems to be around. Dipper closes the bathroom door behind them and Bill gives him a look.

"Oh so you're joining me this time?" He purrs.

"Uh, yeah it's quicker this way," Dipper says scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Whatever you say," Bill smiles.

Bill slips out of his ruined shirt and takes off his pants. Dipper turns on the water and strips down to his underwear as well. Dipper glances at Bill, he looks a bit embarrassed. Bills not embarrassed at all, he pulls off his underwear. Wow, they're a mess.

"What's with you, you're all bashful now, I've seen your dick before, its been inside me like three times by now, and I know I'm gonna be seeing a lot more of it," Bill says getting in the shower, "hurry up and help me wash the dirt outta my hair."

"Yeah, okay," Dipper says from the other side of the shower curtain. He gets in with Bill.

"Move back a bit, you're hogging the water," Bill says leaning in to get his hair wet.

"Hey quit it, don't touch my dick with your dick, I'll get hard again," Dipper says stepping back a bit.

Bill steps forward into the stream of water, "haha my water now bitch."

"You play dirty," Dipper says reaching for the soap.

Bill jumps a little when Dipper runs his fingers through Bill's hair, scrubbing shampoo into it.

"Wow pine tree you sure know how to treat a guy right," Bill purrs.

"Well i'm glad you think so," Dipper grins.

Bill rinses the bubbles out of his hair. He turns around and pumps shower gel into his palm, then he turns back to Dipper. He lathers it across Dipper's chest. He feels Dipper laughs nervously.

"Guess you know how to treat a guy too," Dipper says.

"You think?" Bill grins reaching his arms around Dipper and grabs his butt.

"Oh! You're just going for it aren't you," Dipper chuckles.

Bill bites his lip and nods.

"I think your flirting is more likely to kill me than your evil plan to take over the world ever was," Dipper smiles, "you sure wear me out."

Later, Bill is sitting on Dipper's bed watching Dipper change. Dipper joins him on the bed, he puts his head in Bills lap and flips open his magazine. Bill smiles lightly and pets his hair.

"This is nice," Bill whispers.

Mabel enters the room.

"And now its interrupted," Bill says.

"Rude," Mabel says, "Dipper, Wendy's here, she wants to talk to you."

"Really," Dipper asks, "It's not something she could call me about?"

"Guess not since she's here," Mabel shrugs.

"Okay," Dipper says getting up, "Really hope this isn't anything bad.

Bill watches Dipper leave, Mabel turns around as they leave and mouths 'sorry'.

Dippers POV

"She's waiting outside," Mabel says and then she waves and goes back to the living room.

Dipper walks out onto the back porch and sees Wendy sitting there, her arms crossed. She's always so pretty even when she's… oh fuck she looks angry.

"Hey Wendy," Dipper says nervously, "Am I in trouble?"

"Well I dunno, Bill's trouble, you seem pretty into him," Wendy says raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Dipper sputters.

"Robbie saw you two kissing," she says, she sounds angry, "you remember that, earlier, when you put a rock through his windshield."

"What? You know Robbie's a fucking liar, a liar and a massive dickhead. You actually believe anything he tells you?" Dipper says defensively.

"Man you gotta chill out on Robbie, i know you guys had beef but that was years ago, you gotta let it go," Wendy rolls her eyes.

"God, you're so blind just cause he's best friend's fiance, he really is still a prick though, that's the reason I broke his window. Did you forget everything he did to you?"

Wendy stands up, "you're full of shit! I saw you two flirting the other day, you were all over each other, when we were talking you were totally staring at him it was so obvious, just admit it!"

Dipper hesitates, "okay then, Robbie saw us kissing, probably left out the part where he called me a faggot."

"Don't change the subject, why where you kissing Bill?"

Dipper doesn't say anything.

"Dipper I'm worried is all, I'm not pissed at you for kissing a guy I don't care who you kiss you can kiss whoever you want but I'm pissed that you didn't tell me and I'm pissed cause I don't know if what you're doing is a good idea, I care about you man and I don't want you to get hurt like you did last time, I mean, it's Bill," Wendy says, her face softens.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand," Dipper says looking away angrily.

"Then explain it to me."

"I dunno if i know how to explain it," Diper starts, "I just like him i dunno, he's not the Bill he used to be. We like, have this connection or something, it feels right being with him, even though I know it probably isn't. At this point I don't think I really care."

Wendy looks at him, she looks concerned. "If you ask me, you and him, it's not a very good idea."

Dipper looks back at her, angry, "well I didn't ask you, did I?"

"Geez, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Wendy scowels.

"Nothing just forget this, forget all of this," Dipper says turning to go back inside.

"Dipper wait, you're freaking me out," she yells after him. He slams the door behind him and storms back upstairs.

Bill looks at him when he comes back in the room, "hey, what's up?" he says getting up.

Dipper throws himself onto his bed, "Robbie told Wendy about us, I should've know he would, I wasn't thinking."

"Shit," Bill says sitting next to him.

"She's one of my best friends and she probably hates me now," Dipper whines.

"I doubt that, she probably just needs time to process, all this," Bill says softly.

"Yeah, I hope that's it," Dipper says sadly.

WELL! That was a fun chapter, did you have fun, I had fun, wow! Got some cute shit, some broken glass, some kinky sex and then some drama. It's been a ride, it's been a time, wonder just WHAT I'll write next.

OH! Btw I am or depending on when you're reading this, already have rewritten and reuploaded the first and second chapter because one night i had this simply marvelous idea that's just double the heartthrob, double the angst, double the sad and sort of fucked up shit you'd expect from sick fuck like me. Oh, and I fixed a WHOLE lotta grammatical errors.

update: the first chapter has been updated for a while, just fyi, probably shoulda already said that but hey, i got things to do, like thinking about that cute softmore boy, and drawing really weird porn.


End file.
